


Stars in the sunshine

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: “你的身上，现在有哪里会觉得痛么？”撒加不再看他转而望向窗外：“米罗，你之前在北欧所受的伤，难道至今还没有长好么？”“既然都已痊愈，你又为何始终没有原谅卡妙——你是拥有记忆的加隆，而我是心中有愧的卡妙，如此一来你应该就能懂得一二。”
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Kudos: 5





	Stars in the sunshine

1、  
爱琴海的波涛声声不息，希腊的阳光丰盛浓烈，倾向海面便顺势洒下无数金色的光线，落在粼粼波光间好似繁星闪耀明灭。  
撒加拉开水牢大门，然后一步一步迟缓的涉水而行，水牢之中不过方寸之地，他却徘徊很久，此刻已然落潮，涌进水牢的海水仍是堪堪淹没到了膝盖的位置，那么在涨潮之时，此处的空间恐怕就会逼仄到只能够让人维持住艰难的呼吸。  
想到此处，撒加长叹，转而却又无可奈何的笑着，接着他伸手扶住冰凉的铁杆，经历漫长岁月磨砺的金属早已失去了原来的光泽，却犹是坚不可摧，他由掌中往杆上灌注小宇宙，然而所有的力量都如石沉大海一般，栏杆始终纹丝未动。  
“——撒加！！——”在他还未来得及继续动作的时候，遥遥就听到了米罗的声音，天蝎座战士在望见水牢里的身影后，就直直踩着海浪跌撞到他的面前，待稍稍平复过气息后：“你……在这里。”  
米罗的脸被汗水和海水所浸润，目光里是满满的担忧和紧张，撒加了然他没有出口的疑问：“你该不会认为……我是想把自己关在这里吧？”他说着便退出水牢，长长的衣摆在过久的浸泡后，色泽亦变得更为厚重，也让他的步伐稍显的沉重起来，撒加拍拍米罗的脑袋，示意他跟随自己走到近处的海岸：“你找我有什么事么？”  
米罗稍稍犹豫：“我们这次复活以后，只有加隆一直杳无音信。你会出现在斯尼旺海岬，不可能是简单的巧合或者一时心血来潮的决定。”  
“水牢不是什么好玩的地方。”撒加又笑了起来，眉目轻轻柔和下来：“只是因为他曾停留过的地方都会有他留下的线索，我比你们任何人都要确信加隆一定活着。”  
米罗喉头一紧，无法继续说话，而撒加伸手揽过他的肩膀，领着他往圣域前行，漫长的路从过去走到现在，岁月如海潮在起落间轻易覆盖过去的痕迹。

战后的圣域回归到前所未有的平静，十三年的波涛暗涌终是归结于冰天雪地间弥散的光辉中，然后他们再度醒来，发现正身处熟悉的宫殿里，金灿灿的圣衣也在等待主人的回归，似乎一切都可以真的重新来过。  
然而加隆的失踪却成为众人不敢说破但又无法抹去的一个心结，撒加的反应虽看起来甚为平淡，日常起居也并无二致，但自那日在海牢相遇后，随着米罗心里的疑问和担忧持续扩大，不安的情绪也在慢慢向着其它人蔓延。  
于是在几天后的早会上，撒加惊喜的发现黄金圣斗士难得全员到齐，就连复活后立刻丢下所有人潇潇洒洒去四处云游的两位老师也双双出现。  
“你们一起出现，势必意味着新的灾难，可我居然一无所知。”撒加的目光在每个人的脸上周巡而过，米罗就立刻被战友们齐心合力踢到了队伍的最前面，于是教皇双眼一眯：“米罗你是不是又干了什么惊天动地的好事？”  
“为什么要说又……”米罗轻轻嘟囔了几个词，接着心一横做出了大胆惊人的举动，他几步冲上前，抬手就是重重一拳砸往撒加尚微扬的嘴角，行动迅速果决，看起来甚为威风。与此同时，卡妙已经随后跟上，指尖散发出缕缕寒气，穆和史昂联手张开水晶网将大家和他们三人隔绝开来。  
撒加似乎还没反应过来到底发生了什么，只觉得被攻击的地方开始火辣辣的疼，他长长呼出一口气，被长袖遮掩的双手悄悄握成拳状，然后他听到米罗隐隐带着哭腔的声音：“你到底……到底还打算瞒到什么时候？”  
短短一句话却让撒加忽而忆起十三年前加隆逃离圣域之际，七岁的米罗亦是如此质问着自己，总有些东西会跟着时间消逝，而又有一些东西会附着于骨血无法割离，想到此节，他松开手掌轻而又轻的抚上米罗的头发。  
至于那天教皇厅里到底发生了什么，所有的与会人员都不约而同的保持缄默，总而言之，米罗最后仍是活蹦乱跳的走出了大门。  
不管如何，寻找加隆下落一事正式被提上圣域的日程，驻守圣域的撒加常常在深夜时分于星楼徘徊，湛色的夜与静谧的海在目光极尽之处交融成一片，繁星亦和波光彼此相映成辉，如同他的思慕汹涌而来，满天满地。

2、  
最早找到加隆的人仍然是米罗，不过是心念一动，他便沿着北大西洋的海岸线逐站找寻，终于在一个安静的海港小镇发现了加隆的身影，然而传回圣域的却算不得什么好消息。  
“我找到加隆了，他似乎过得还不错……”米罗讲完这句话后有短暂的迟疑，而撒加自然也听懂了他的未尽之言，便令他继续说下去。  
“他现在没有小宇宙，没有任何特殊的能力，和普通人毫无区别。”  
“而且他什么都不记得了，之前的二十八年对于他来说就是一张白纸。”  
“我试过一些方式去刺激他的记忆但毫无作用，不知道原因到底在哪里，所以也不敢胡乱动手。”  
“这里的人都很喜欢他，而他也很喜欢这个地方，如果贸然带他回来，或许不是个正确的选择。”  
撒加陷入久久的沉默，在米罗反复提醒下方才有了反应：“好，你做的很好，把具体的地址告诉我，我立刻过来。”  
米罗挂断电话的时候终于可以松下一口气，如将淤积多日的烦闷清扫干净，然而下一秒却又立刻涌现新的难题，倚坐在窗台上的卡妙摇晃着手盛满烈酒的玻璃杯，在晴朗的光线下，杯中浓郁的色彩便如烈日溶金般灼目，他的脸却故意向着背光的地方：“好久不见了，米罗。”  
“凭空出现的造访，果真令人惊喜不已。”米罗粲然笑道：“无论走到什么地方，你摆脱不了我，我也摆脱不了你。”复活后的躯体没有留下北欧一战的印记，然而看不见的伤口仍会在原处继续发作，烈焰灼烧，寒冰封冻，无法确定的信任与背叛，不可忘怀。  
“……我们为何会走到现在这个地步，就中原因我很清楚。”卡妙跃下窗台一步步接近米罗：“你和我都需要一点时间去想明白我们的以后会是什么样子。”  
米罗端过卡妙手中的杯子，调转方向，就着卡妙方才喝酒的位置继续饮用，辛辣气息冲到他呼吸有些不顺，他蹙眉偏想掩饰意外的尴尬：“有件事情，你现在就可以给我回答。”  
“……对不起，米罗。”  
“是否选择原谅你，这还是个秘密，但刚才见到你的时候，我想对于下一步怎么走就已经有了回答。”先前的暗示已然再为明白不过，卡妙在他的牵引下贴近了爱人的胸怀，然后小心翼翼的拥抱和亲吻。

撒加踏上充满岁月感的码头，脚底的木板吱呀作响，随着波涛浮沉轻轻晃动，他走了几步就看到米罗在岸上激动的挥舞双手，接着他拉着卡妙穿过人群来到自己的面前：“加隆今天随渔船出海去了，大约要到傍晚才能回来，我已事先与他说好，待他回来便会到旅馆来与我们见面。”  
“出海？”撒加回头看向一望无垠的碧波，恍然间想着或许方才于海上航行之际就已经和他擦肩而过，不免露出一丝苦笑来：“也是，他哪次逃离能让我轻轻松松就找到过？”  
连日来的身心俱疲，终于到了濒临放松的界点，因此撒加在到达旅馆后，很快就陷入了久违的安眠，海风顺着窗沿灌满房间，此间的天气较之雅典要凉上些许，稍稍有些寒意的空气就吹的撒加眼角不自觉的滑出眼泪，在透过淡色纱帘的光线里便如海上折射的波光涟涟。  
当太阳没于地平线的时候，加隆方才风尘仆仆的赶到旅馆，见着米罗便拉过他要分享今天在海上遇到的趣事，才说了没两句就被米罗阻止下来：“今天叫你来是有更重要的事情要做，那些好玩的故事什么时候都能继续说。”说罢他拉过满脸茫然的加隆推开卧室的大门，过往如蝶翼轻巧的舞动起来，即将掀起新的狂风巨浪。  
撒加恰到好处的扬起头来，笑意深远如天空，湛色眼眸闪烁繁星万千，他向加隆伸出手：“你好，我的名字是撒加，初次见面。”  
加隆却无法说出一个字来，眼前过分相似的容貌雕刻着与自己截然不同的凛然气度，然而即使是如此俨然凌驾于万人之上的威势，他的内心也并没有因此涌起畏惧甚至于逃避的想法，反而被奇怪的逆反情绪所填充的满满当当，他不由自主的想要打开撒加的手，立刻就被对方一把抓住：“这便是你们的待客之道么？”  
“……抱歉。”加隆暗自诧异着自己意外的失礼，在努力压制过莫名其妙的反应后勉强笑道：“我是加隆，欢迎你来到这里。”

3、  
米罗与卡妙主动承担起加隆原先的工作，从而名正言顺的将加隆推往撒加，并振振有词说是撒加初来乍到需要个熟悉环境的向导陪伴，一来二去便赶着加隆与撒加同进同出。  
小镇的地域算不得广阔，只要几日的时间便可以走完，加隆流落于此的时光并不长，常被撒加反客为主的质疑问到面红耳赤答不上来，每每此节，撒加便会难得大笑起来，继而拉过他开始新一轮的话题，然而加隆却不明白，为何好几次在他的笑声里都能捕捉到倏然发红的眼眶。  
海边的天气干燥清爽，因此加隆常拖着撒加前往人烟稀少的小径，一路走来四周被葱郁树木包围，期间有鸟鸣阵阵，树叶沙沙作响，加隆也不拐弯抹角，平铺直叙的提出因为撒加并不明朗的情绪变化而产生的困惑。  
“这是个漫长的故事。”撒加丝毫没有回避他的疑问，他抬手恰好接住一片翠绿欲滴的叶子：“我有一个不怎么听话的弟弟，从小两人相依为命颠沛流离，直到被人收养以后，我们有了能吃饱穿暖的生活，有了更多同伴，有了强大的力量与责任，但亦是从那时起，我与他开始渐渐产生隔阂，不论那时候的自己是否有心，作为一个哥哥，我始终是伤害了他。所以现在我找不到他，他也不愿意来见我。”  
“你会后悔么？”  
撒加点点头却又摇摇头：“自从与他分离后，我便失去了后悔的资格，而且现在的他过得很快乐也很幸福，我能给他的多是些痛苦的回忆，又何必强迫自己再去伤害他一次？”  
加隆一时语塞，却唯有苍白的安慰说道：“可你们终究是血脉相连的亲人，这是无法改变的事实，可你不愿意告诉他你的想法，也不知道他到底怎么想。”  
撒加抬眸笑道：“我几次三番的将他推上绝路，甚至于数度差些将他逼往死地。我有许多的理由这么做，却只有一个原因可以阻止我，然而我拒绝了这个理由。”  
“而你也从没想去知道他的想法。”加隆突兀的说道，片刻后又摇手：“不，其实我不太了解你们那些过去，只是直觉以为没有这么简单。”  
撒加轻捻树叶：“无妨，即使你只是找个理由来欺骗我，来让我心里好受一些也无妨。”  
加隆眨了眨眼：“说来之前米罗曾告诉我，你身体不好，来这里是想要找个安静的地方休养。”  
撒加茫然的看着他：“我觉得我全身上下都挺好的。”  
“其实我也看不出来你哪里不好，那么……是脑子不太好？”  
这句惊天动地的质疑差点让撒加误以为另外一个自己又要突然冒头，他的心里咬牙切齿着念叨秉性难移，却也不知道这句评价到底是给米罗还是眼前毫无记忆的弟弟。

米罗与卡妙在每天的工作结束后，也会学着加隆之前那样，坐在无人的码头上看着太阳渐渐沉没，看着海水从浅浅的蓝色变成浓郁的金光，最后和如墨的天色交融。  
米罗在码头上来来回回兜转几圈后：“你觉得此间如何？”  
“民风淳朴，环境幽静，有山有海，有香醇的美酒，有你在。”说完之后，卡妙摇晃着从小镇里买到的酿酒，瓶中早已是空空荡荡。  
米罗坐回他的身边：“醉话我不会当真。”  
“那如何才算得上是真话？”  
米罗颓然俯身枕上卡妙的双膝：“现在的我很快乐，很幸福，然而这样的生活又很虚假。过多了生死一瞬的日子，像现在这样，我们在一起无忧无虑的时光都变得不习惯起来。”  
卡妙沉默很久，只是缓慢轻柔的抚摸米罗蓬松的头发：“我想过了……之前的我做错了很多事情……很少去顾虑你的感受……你可以去理解我的选择，我却从未问过你是否可以陪我寻找更多的可能性……所以，从现在起换你来做那个从心所欲的人……”  
米罗似是已经睡着了，又慢慢醒过来，卡妙不知道自己先前的自言自语他是否会听见，接着米罗起身挽起他的手说：“已经很晚了，也该回家了。”身后是夜色用笔轻轻抹去了一丝光辉。  
四人暂时安顿在了撒加的小屋中，原本加隆和码头的工友们一同住在港口的工人宿舍里，撒加想着要与弟弟再多点相处的机会，就执意买下了沿海的房子，白天由着加隆随意来去，到了晚上才要求他必须回来，然后撒加就得寸进尺的提出了同塌的相求，加隆也拗不过他，最后还是挤在了一张床上。  
卡妙与米罗自然趁势从旅馆搬来占领了侧卧，理所当然的是他们的房间也只有那么一张床，米罗想起此事犹不免与卡妙提道：“我们圣域的人真是勤俭朴实。”卡妙便会笑着说是教皇大人带头的假公济私。  
当两人沿着海岸线说说笑笑如散步一般的时候，加隆已经从鱼市场拿了最新的海产回家，和撒加一同做起晚饭来，只是撒加似乎并不善于此道，帮到最后竟变成了加隆手把手的教他一步一步来进行了。  
所以当米罗和卡妙走到门口之际，带着海洋气息的浓郁香味已经弥漫了房间内外，米罗笑说着一定又是加隆弄来了新鲜海产，然后推开了门。

4、  
米罗翻了几翻坐起身来，早晨的阳光透过轻薄的窗帘散成屋中柔和的光线，他抬头看向钟表，想着加隆这个点上许是应该忙了起来，他收腿坐起身来想要下床，然后就看到突然出现的撒加已经坐在床脚边缘，一脸好笑的盯着自己。  
“你……”米罗想起那日他与卡妙携手归家——或许是始终都在耿耿于怀着，走进客厅的第一眼就看到撒加和加隆紧紧相拥，嘴唇间互相纠缠直到没有缝隙，厨房里还未消散的烟气落在他们身上，仿佛笼罩成一片朦胧的光晕，然后卡妙带他悄悄退走，直到听到呼唤后才装作什么都不知情的出现。  
在圣域之时，米罗也曾不小心看到过几次两人亲密的场景，只是年纪越发长大，那样的缠绵中所蕴含的内容也越来越复杂，却已是好久没有这般纯粹的亲吻了。想到此节，他不知道满心的困惑与担忧甚至于更多的杂念都该怎么开口，或是该从何说起。  
撒加不想管他内心到底有多丰富的感慨：“卡妙觉得你似乎有话要与我说。”  
于是米罗舞起双手胡乱比划了一番，然而却无法示意出什么来，最后他只好气馁的揉搓了一下床单：“你是怎么办到的。”  
“你指的……这很简单。”撒加轻易的听懂米罗看起来没有头尾的问题，他抬起眸来，落在眼底的笑意璀璨如星，澈然如水：“有些记忆会消失，有些不会，特别是记在骨里，记在血里的那些东西，我和他本就是一体，即使现在的他什么都忘了，然而与生俱来的本能——刻骨铭心的习惯——这些是身体和灵魂都无法摆脱的印记。”  
“其实我也……可是撒加，其实我一直都想不明白。”米罗摇了摇头：“你为什么愿意由着他现在这般毫无起色，对你，对你们……这样的真的好么？”  
“你的身上，现在有哪里会觉得痛么？”撒加不再看他转而望向窗外：“米罗，你之前在北欧所受的伤，难道至今还没有长好么？”  
“既然都已痊愈，你又为何始终没有原谅卡妙——你是拥有记忆的加隆，而我是心中有愧的卡妙，如此一来你应该就能懂得一二。”  
“现在这样的生活也并不坏，你和卡妙也一定这么想着。”  
米罗听着撒加淡然道来，胸口霎时的涌过几要窒息的痛感，须臾后便消失不见，他皱起眉闭上眼，接着撒加温热的手掌轻轻拍着他的脑袋：“我知道他在逃避什么，你也一样。”

米罗与卡妙在无事之时仍会选择在海边悠悠度过，海水涌起温柔不绝的旋律，米罗抬起眼来看到头顶极好的阳光，兴致一起就丢开鞋子拉着卡妙同去踏浪，看着晶莹的水珠落在彼此的脸上身上，绽出珍珠般柔润温暖的光辉来，接着米罗穿过水雾拥抱卡妙：“这就是……你要的答案。”  
“……好。”卡妙轻轻的抚摸过米罗的背脊，感受到他的整个身体都在难以察觉的颤抖：“从此往后，我都会与你一起——”  
“卡妙，接下来的话你要听明白，我不愿再重复。”米罗说道：“过去的事情已经在我们重生的时刻完完全全的留在了以前，可我们没有忘记，也不会忘记……卡妙，我和你都不要再犯以前的错。”  
“好。”卡妙分不清此刻闪烁在眉目间的水珠与光泽究竟从何而来，只知道那几乎要迷乱眼睛的光芒也照亮了他内心最深切的愿望。  
而此刻在不远处的小屋中——加隆才从码头带了新鲜的海产回家，还未来得及操作，就被撒加拉到窗前，正看到了海边发生的这一幕，两人各有所思也各自静默，加隆想了一会先开了口：“我之前也觉得他们虽然看起来情深意笃，彼此之间却似乎还有着不可逾越的鸿沟，现在如此算是豁然开朗了么？”  
“他们两人早就想得透彻，只是需要一个契机，或是一个推手。”撒加转头看向加隆的侧脸，许是因为海风吹得久了连轮廓也被磨得有些柔软下来，他的心轻轻的震颤着，像是叫嚣着什么想让弟弟听见的话语，却无法喊出来，穿过舌尖就变成了细微的叹息声，然后他伸出手想去揽住弟弟的肩膀，却意外的被对方轻轻的躲了开来。  
加隆没有忘记昨天与撒加的亲吻，也没有忘记那些共眠的夜里不知为何总是交缠的手和醒来时的怀抱，可是他也无法忘记在每个夜晚里撒加提起弟弟时温暖的眉眼、上扬的唇角和各色各样写满了爱慕的言词与表现，然后他露出了苦涩的神色：“我知道的，你心里真正喜欢的人是你弟弟，即使现在的我没有过去，什么都没有……但我也绝不想成为一个代替品。”  
代替品一词直指到撒加十五岁时深重的忧虑，他有瞬间的恍惚错觉着前方又是数不尽的战意与杀戮，而加隆茫然的眼神却撞破他的幻觉，爱与习惯犹在，骨子里的骄傲与倔强也没有跟随记忆一起消失，该庆幸还是烦恼呢？撒加没有答案，他选择强硬的将加隆拉到眼前：“你……你从来都不是一个代替品。”

5、  
米罗起了兴致就早早起床跟随加隆前往码头，清晨的海边洋溢着凉爽的风，一望无际的大海张开怀抱迎接全新一天的到来，早已熟稔的景色因为今天米罗不知为何甚好的心情，也变得别样的好看起来。  
在米罗的记忆中藏着一段隐秘到连卡妙都无法知晓全貌的地带，年幼时他有很多很多的时间都与撒加和加隆一起度过，他们在圣域探险，在城镇漫游，在海滩奔跑，最后总是米罗先撑不住累的要睡过去，双子兄弟就只好轮流的将他背回了家，他犹记得亲如兄长的两人背脊上的宽厚与温暖。  
如此秘密且纯粹，快乐又自由的时光，伴随着成长和回忆的脚步也在不断被美化着画上一层一层虚幻的光圈，抽走真实感，拉开越拉越远的距离，米罗原以为这些宝贵的回忆会真的渐行渐远，变成无法触碰的伤口，然后此刻他却感到被失落在过去的宝物又回到了自己的手中。  
只是这番心怀还未到达可以向加隆倾诉的时候，于是他面对着加隆探询的目光，只得赶紧转过话题避免更多的追问：“我刚刚想起了一开始找⋯⋯遇到你的时候。”  
加隆似乎没有注意到他小心的改口，也开始哈哈大笑起来——  
彼时毫无线索的米罗抱着碰运气的打算走过一个又一个城镇，在到达本地的港口后，熙熙攘攘的人群推着他往岸上走，他挤着人头攒动间不停的四处张望，接着就看到了正四仰八叉躺在渔船上休息的加隆。  
米罗丝毫犹豫的立时向他扑了过去，用力之大险些要推得两人一起落进海里，他紧紧抱住加隆语无伦次的嚷嚷着深切的思念和名为关怀的抱怨，激动之余几乎要哭出了声。  
然而没有记忆的加隆却被吓到差点就把米罗的脑袋按进水里，美其名曰——让你清醒一点。而米罗也如现在一般通过急中生智的胡说八道方才逃过这一劫。然后他终究还是努力的把自己拴在了加隆身边，那时加隆听了那些天花乱坠的理由后只是笑了一笑没有再问下去：“看到你总让我有一种奇怪的亲切感，所以我相信你不是坏人，而且我哪有什么东西能让你费心来欺骗或掠夺？”

圣域的正常工作不会因为任何原因而停摆，在撒加离开的时间里，作为辅佐官的艾俄罗斯可以处理大部分的文件，但仍有一些事务要由教皇做最终定夺，众人非常知趣并不会直接打扰到正隐藏身份与弟弟在交往的撒加，因此大部分的内容都会交给米罗或是卡妙，由他们选择方便的时机再做转达。  
米罗在同加隆一起回家的路上就接到了圣域的消息，他只得一边以小宇宙和对方交流情况，一边与加隆不停的拉东扯西以避免他察觉出什么问题来，在回到家的瞬间他深深的呼吸几轮感叹着终于可以自一心两用的艰刻挑战中获得解脱，然后他拉走了还在因为加隆出现而眉开眼笑的撒加。  
撒加知道个中原因，所以也不生气，随手挠了挠米罗毛茸茸的头发，接着有说有笑和米罗走出了家门，在望着他们的身影消失在视线之际，加隆的心头忽然涌起了说不清的烦躁情绪，他回头走向厨房看见在做冰镇鱼片的卡妙：“撒加似乎很宠米罗。”  
“你竟然……”卡妙回过神，咽下差点说漏的话来：“撒加应该告诉过你，他还有一个双胞胎弟弟，而米罗从小就很喜欢他们两个，一黏就黏到了现在，那时候我们都很羡慕他们的身边有亲人——比亲人更重要的家人。”  
卡妙本来想说，你与他们本就亲密如一家三口，那时圣域每个人都或多或少会以此事作为调侃的对象，直到后来变故陡生，加隆在圣域的存在都被一概抹去，谁都不能说，谁也不能说，从此大家都只能一致的认定圣域的双子座只有一个失踪已久的撒加，从来都不曾有过第二人。  
然而与他们最亲密的米罗却愈发安静而频繁的在教皇厅与天蝎宫之间奔走，直到很久以后得知加隆的平安后方敢与卡妙透露一二，这是一度时间里三个人都在坚守的秘密。  
加隆看到卡妙说话的眼神里漫起浅浅的怀念与向往之意，他的头居然就开始隐隐作痛起来，仿佛栽下一颗种子，然后突然地拔节伸长，想要把隐藏着深处的东西一并的拖出——  
一个七八岁的孩子在潮起潮落的海岸线边徘徊，蓝色的卷发上沾染了水珠，在太阳的映射下如宝石般熠熠生辉，接着他绽开眉眼向自己的方向奔了过来，眼里有光有笑有着久别重逢的欢喜，而在他的身后遥遥的站着的人身穿黑色长袍，随风摆动的长发如波涛摇曳，他的脸却无法看清。  
痛意很快就跟着那张模糊的脸齐齐消失殆尽，加隆怔了一怔：“米罗小时候长得什么样子？”  
卡妙被突然问到，忽而就一时词穷：“他很可爱。”  
“就这么简单？”  
卡妙回过神来，仔细思考了很久，最后得出结论：“是的，他很可爱。”

6、  
躲在小镇接近隐居的生活美满潇洒，然而无忧无虑的岁月会如水般轻易的流走，也会如流水般不小心就绽出水花，扬起波澜。  
米罗于半夜间收到来自阿布罗狄的小宇宙通讯，对面的焦躁之意透过言语尽展无疑，一字一句将原本还有些睡意的米罗一把抓离出梦境，而卡妙听到动静后也意识到发生了什么，马上起身开始整理简单的行装，在米罗结束交流后，两人战战兢兢的钻进撒加与加隆的房间。  
在通过一顿手舞足蹈的交流后，撒加小心的松开怀抱避免扰醒加隆，三人无声无息来到一楼厅内，米罗才将先前听到的话转述而来：“海皇率领御下六位海将军和海斗士美人鱼突然莅临圣域，指名要见双子座战士。此刻穆与沙加正与他们拖延时间，希望我们能够尽快赶回去，毕竟——加隆亦在海皇麾下工作了十三年，于情于理都该和对方有个交代。”  
据说海皇的人间化身在战后就开始了环游世界的慈善活动，想来他不知落脚在哪里时突然想起还有海龙将军这么个角色，然而——“……他知道现在希腊是几点么？”撒加的质疑旋即被他自己丢开，在片刻的沉默后做出决定：“好，我们现在就回去。”  
夜色透过窗子落下混沌的影子，只够照出轮廓与眼睛，此刻米罗却是各种心情交汇在一处，弄得眼眶都有些泛红起来，他踟躇间仍有着疑问：“那加隆怎么办？你是带他回去还是……你要再丢下他一次？”  
“但为了保护加隆，这样做虽然无奈却也必要。”卡妙握了握米罗的手阻止他继续说下去：“现在的加隆没有记忆，也失去了圣斗士的能力，贸然带他回去恐怕是太过冒险了。”  
“趁着他还没有醒，我们先走吧。”撒加摆摆手让两人别再争辩下去，起手摆出异次元空间的架势，眉目间已承载上怒意：“海皇那边我自有办法与之斡旋，我绝不会勉强加隆去做任何他不愿意的事情，也不想让他再次离开我的身边。”  
“等一下，撒加。”米罗急切的抓住他的手臂：“不要什么都不说的突然消失，不要和以前一样……”  
“米罗，这次回去会遇到什么样的情况，我们都无法断言，与其告诉他造成无谓的担心，倒不如什么都不知道的好。只要这次难关度过，我们就能再回来见他了。”撒加推开米罗的手掌，抬手拉起了通往圣域的道路。  
而此刻加隆梦到了自己和撒加都回到了年少的时代，一起手牵手走在海滩上，放眼望去是铺满星星的大海，然后撒加指着天际的一角说着那就是我们的守护星座双子座，不论走到哪里星星永远都会照耀你的路。

圣域众人业已集体到齐，换上全副武装的黄金圣斗士们在撒加的引领下迎向海界来客，接着集体落座于长桌之前，撒加与海皇各自坐在桌子的两头似在无声博弈，卡妙趁两人没有注意的时候向艾尔扎克使了个眼色，对面也了然的点点头。  
海皇提出在战役结束后，海界亦是千头万绪亟待重建，加隆身为海将军之首自该责无旁贷，然而众人却对寻找加隆一事毫无头绪，至此方才决定集体前往圣域希望能够尽两方之力找到加隆并邀请他回到海界。  
撒加没有想到的是，即使加隆曾差些一举倾覆大地与海洋，在海皇与海界众人心中他却犹是不可替代，又或许骨血分离、无法朝夕相对的时光里有哥哥不知道和弟弟不愿提的故事。  
或许自己与撒加都低估了流浪海底的十三年对于加隆的意义，想到这里，米罗的眼神中涌起惊讶与惶然，他看着撒加的目光已经将心中的犹疑倾泻而出——若是加隆恢复后自愿前往海界又该如何，撒加却已然心境彻底明朗起来：“他想去哪里，就可以去哪里。”加隆走到哪里，撒加的心也会从此天高海阔，日夜相随。  
“我知道你这个哥哥对他有着多么重要的意义，无论你们曾经如何互相伤害，你们的生命与灵魂都早已紧紧相系，即使是神也无法拆散。”海皇却率先的做出了让步：“今天来此，一则希望能够找到加隆，二则我想告诉他，只要他愿意，海龙将军的位置就一直在等待他。”  
此刻的撒加却被忽而涌起的强烈不适感冲击着浑身上下每一处，尤其是头部涨起了强烈的痛意，他的脸上不动声色，继而露出标准客气的微笑来，慢慢走到海皇的身边向他致礼：“感谢您的好意，待我找到加隆之时，会将您的话一五一十的转述给他。”  
接下来是双方各自于私而开启的热闹交谈，米罗走到正与卡妙相谈甚欢的艾尔扎克的身边：“来圣域的建议是你提出的吧。”  
艾尔扎克有些不好意思的红起了脸，卡妙和米罗对视一眼像是明白了什么似的，接着卡妙郑重的握住大徒弟的手：“冰河其实一直都很想来找你，只是之前的事情让他不敢前进，我会劝冰河来海界与你相见，接下来就看你自己的了。”  
待海界诸人都已离开圣域的范围之后，支撑已久的撒加终于可以卸下伪装，然而在众目睽睽下就变成他忽而毫无征兆的几乎要跪倒在地，继而他起身拉开穿梭空间的通道，甚至来不及更换衣服就消失了——  
“撒加！”始终注意着撒加动静的米罗瞬间反应过来，眼明手快的拉住卡妙在异次元空间还没完全关阖之前，一起纵身跳了进去。  
留下刚刚还在感慨解除危机的一群人在原地面面相觑。

7、  
加隆醒来后面对的即是空空荡荡的房屋，皮肤上似乎还带着撒加的余温，却会在微凉的早上消散的无影无踪，他在屋子里几番奔走之后心中却忽而涌起了一阵接一阵的海啸，吼叫着撕扯着他的身体，强烈到让人失去意识的痛感蔓延在骨血间，而模糊的画面却如升腾的火苗般恣意在脑海中奔走，最后定格成一句简单的话——撒加，你又一次选择放弃我了么……  
曾经十五年间的相依为命，他们走过雅典的每一个角落，无数次在爱琴海边互相说着在一起的承诺，然而所有的承诺最后都会变成利刃以背叛的姿态插入胸口，无数个在海牢中浮沉的日日夜夜，涌涨的海水几要扼制呼吸，心里的饱满的爱意与恨意如潮般翻覆起落，然后——  
是温暖的小宇宙拥抱着自己的身体，带着潮湿且亲密的气息将新鲜的空气灌入体内，肆意奔窜的火苗慢慢的慢慢的平息下来，而脑海里的种子终于顽强破土而出，带着所有回忆野蛮霸道的侵占了脑海，有欢喜圆满，有悲哀分离，有漫长无尽的战斗，也有短暂易逝的平静，最后是叹息墙前，他的灵魂跟随双子圣衣追到撒加的身边，他听到哥哥说我爱你，在一片过于明亮的光芒里说出了他也回答说我也爱你。  
回忆到这里的时候，加隆长长地舒出一口气，抬手想要按住不再作痛的额头，却立时的被另一双带着汗水与海水的手掌握住，他睁开眼来，看到的是身穿教皇袍的撒加，眉间眼底是浓郁且深沉的情谊，他的身后，米罗与卡妙身着金灿灿的铠甲，也一脸紧张的看着自己。  
接着他像当年刚刚循着北大西洋的潮流回到爱琴海边缘时，米罗扑向自己的怀里，撒加身着沉重的教皇袍也跟随着米罗小小的脚印走了过来，那时候的自己心里澎湃着千万种情绪，千万句话语想与撒加剖白，结果却不知该从何说起，只好先抱起已经走到深处海水快漫过腰际的米罗，对着撒加露出一个恶意却坦然的笑来，他说道：“教皇大人，很荣幸的告诉您，我现在非常好。”  
听到这句话的时候，米罗意识到完整的加隆终于回来了，缠绕已久的乌云终于彻底散开，照进缕缕阳光直到所有的天地都被照满，他轻轻拖起卡妙的手退出了房间，接着敲敲两人的圣衣发出清脆的声响：“从昨晚闹到现在，我也觉得有些累了。也该赶紧脱了衣服跳到海里好好洗把澡才是。”  
卡妙拉着他因为泡了水变得稍微顺直了些的发丝：“看来你刚刚洗的还不够。”

异次元空间的着陆点因为撒加过于急切的心情产生了些微偏差，随后两人的一跃就直直的落进了浅浅的海水里，他们胡乱的抹了抹脸，看到撒加已经起身在飞快的向不远处小屋的方向奔跑，卡妙摇摇头想着所幸当时选择了罕有人至的地点居住，不然现在这般打扮一定会掀起惊天动地的风波，米罗则拽起了还在胡思乱想的卡妙一同追上撒加的脚步冲进了屋子里。  
撒加附身抱起晕倒在地的加隆，隔着薄薄的衣服可以感受到他浑身的灼热，被汗水濡湿的长发落在紧蹙的眉间，撒加手上不自觉的加重了力量，骨节分明的指上透出紧张的苍白之意，他附身吻弟弟滚烫的额头，接着抱起他往卧室走去。  
原本已经在蓄力制作寒冰的卡妙和四处寻找毛巾和凉水的米罗见到这个情景，也停下了手里的动作，亦步亦趋的跟着撒加上楼转入兄弟两人的房间去。  
米罗曾听加隆说过，在撒加自裁于圣域之时，尚在海底的加隆也感受到了心脏的震痛，剧烈到失去了短暂的意识。而撒加也在很久以前告诉过他，加隆在海牢里的挣扎他也一样感同身受，然而那时候的撒加无法自由的来去，唯有以冥想为由隔着山与海燃起保护加隆的小宇宙，直到海牢里空无一人。  
那一刻他能明白方才在撒加的身上究竟发生了什么，也知道了撒加会做出的选择。  
在将加隆小心放在床上后，撒加附身温柔而郑重的吻住了加隆的唇，从他的身上逐渐升起了暖洋洋的金色光芒，将自己与弟弟包围在一处，只愿从此爱也好，痛也好都能彼此紧紧相系。  
醒来后的加隆因为过度的消耗，尚显得颇为疲惫，只好听撒加慢慢的说着：“我回来了。”  
“曾经的我们为了一样的心愿，却走上不同的道路，我不想再与你背道而行。”  
“加隆，无论你变成什么样子，你终究是你，是我的加隆，我也始终是你的撒加。”  
听到这句话时，加隆的眼底似乎涌起暖雾，过了很久很久，他才缓慢起身揽过哥哥的身体，将他的脸拉到眼前：“我的答案，就是这样。”然后是顺理成章的，亦是久违的亲密无间，再无你我的欢喜天地。

∞、  
圣域和海界工作强度几乎是不分上下，在归于正常轨道后，撒加与加隆时常和其他人打起了追逐战。  
两人躲进城镇的阡陌交通，藏进农野的繁茂草木，跑往无垠的森林平原，去向广阔的冰雪天地，偶尔也会在无人能找到的亚特兰蒂斯疯狂的骨血交融。  
当他们这次终于跑的有些累了，就逃回了北大西洋沿岸最熟悉的小镇里。  
然后响起了敲门声。  
米罗和卡妙笑眯眯的站在门外向他们挥着手。  
“还有么？”撒加自然了解这些家伙的秉性。  
米罗识趣的拉过卡妙让出路来，而后所有的黄金圣斗士们——也包括还在环球旅行的两位老人家，向他们笑眯眯的挥起了手。  
——END——


End file.
